Through Eternity
by Suki Inari
Summary: Tas/Chi. Tasuki & Chichiri are traveling together. They find hidden feelings, only to have everything torn away when a demon comes. Reborn, can they find each other and gather the Suzaku AND Seiryuu seishi to fight a new evil?
1. Sake and Drunk Bandits

**Summary:** Tas/Chi. The only seishi left, Tasuki & Chichiri are traveling together. Over time they find hidden feelings, only to have everything ripped away when a demon surfaces. Reborn, can they find each other again and gather the others to fight evil again?

**Disclaimer:**  Oh yes, I don't own Fushigi Yugi, but I'm broke, so don't bother suing me .  ^ ^ I just like to play with Tasuki and Chichiri and the other characters.

**Warnings:** **SHONEN AI** **YAOI** whatever you want to call it ^^;                                                  

                                                 *~**Through Eternity~***

**                                                          By: **Suki Inari

**                                     ~Chapter One: Sake and Drunk Bandits~**

  "Tasuki no da!  Hurry up no da!"  A young man with blue hair called over his shoulder.

  "'m comin'!" Yelled his red-haired companion.

  The blue-haired monk, Chichiri, stopped and waited for his foul-tempered friend Tasuki to catch up.  "Aren't you supposed to have super speed, no da?" he teased.

  The bandit jogged by Chichiri.  "Oi! Jus' shut up 'kay?!" he grumbled.  "Come'n!  Now yer the one behind!"

  Chichiri laughed, continuing on down the dusty path, his staff jingling.

  Tasuki and Chichiri.  My, what a pair.  These two were the only remaining Suzaku sichiseishi.  The sichiseishi protected Suzaku no Miko, the priestess of Suzaku, Miaka Yuuki.  There had been seven seishi at one time,  Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko.  After the others had fallen, and Miaka was to be sent back to her own world, Tamahome had found some way to be with her, for the two had fallen in love.  The first to fall had been Nuriko.  He had fought Ashitare, a Seiryuu sichiseishi, hand to hand, or hand to claw, to the death.  Nuriko defeated the wolf-man, though not before receiving a mortal wound, and lifted the boulder in the way of the Miko's path to summoning Suzaku.  They arrived too late for Mitsukake, the healer, to save him.  Next was young Chiriko, who had not yet reached his fourteenth year.  Another Seiryuu sichiseishi, Miboshi, had possessed him, and the boy knew, in order to save his friends from certain death, he must destroy himself.  Long afterwards, when the battle had shifted to the world of the priestess, the modern world of Japan, a war had started in the land of the seishi, the book "The Universe of the Four Gods."  Konan, the land of Suzaku, and Koutu, land of Seiryuu, had gone to war.  Mitsukake gave his life to save the lives of all wounded in the war, being a healer, he chose this way to die, saving people.  Emperor Hotohori died at the hand of Koutu general and Seiryuu sichiseishi, Nakago.  Nakago then traveled to the world of the mikos and was defeated by Tamahome, who's power was maximized by the power of Suzaku, his love Miaka, and his friends, alive and deceased.

  What a group Miaka had had.  The con man Tamahome, the emperor Hotohori, the cross-dresser Nuriko, the mage monk Chichiri, the bandit leader Tasuki, the healer Mitsukake, and the thirteen year old genius Chiriko.  How Tasuki and Chichiri could travel together for so long after the departure of the miko was beyond comprehension.  Though it could have been the differences, the balance that helped.  Tasuki's fiery temper and Chichiri's calm, Tasuki's quick tongue and Chichiri's patience.  The distinct opposites got along well most of the time, surprisingly.

  Tasuki puts his hands behind his head as he looked to the monk at his side.  "So, Chichiri!  Where are we headin' to now?"

  Chichiri kept looking forward, the perpetual smile on his mask staring straight ahead, smiling at the air.  "You always ask the same question, and I'll always give you the same answer, no da.  Wherever we are needed."

  "Well... where are we needed?" Tasuki inquired.

  "You always ask that question too, no da.  We go wherever the roads take us."

  "Yeah...okay..."  Tasuki blinked, still confused, but decided to keep his mouth shut about the matter.  "Hey... could we maybe do something fun at the next town instead of the whole look for the needy thing first?" He looked to the side, only to find the monk gone.  He blinked.  "Chichiri...?"

  "DA!" the chibified monk appeared on Tasuki's head with a pop of his magic.

  Tasuki sweatdropped.  "Oi..."

  "In answer to your question,  I remind you that your idea of fun is a pub and lots of sake no da."

  "REALLY?! WE CAN?! THANKS!"  the bandit took off at a run.

  "DAA~!!" Chichiri cried, hanging onto the back of the bandit's shirt for dear life.

****

  Tasuki dragged the monk into the pub and sat down at a booth, dumping the chibified monk in the seat across from him.  He wore a big grin.  "Thanks Chichiri!"

  Chichiri sighed, returning to his normal state.  "Yeah no da, you're welcome."  Chichiri had been around Tasuki long enough to know that now they were in the pub, Tasuki wouldn't leave until he had gotten himself plastered.  It was no use fighting it he had learned.

  Tasuki ordered a huge bottle of sake and had it set on the table as he started to drink.  Chichiri ordered some water.  "Hey, Chichiri!" Tasuki said, his cheeks already slightly reddened, meaning he was already half drunk.  "Try some!"  
  
  Chichiri shook his head.  "No thank you, no da."

  "Come'n!  Its good!"

  Again, the monk shook his head.  "No, I don't handle alcohol well, no da."

  The bandit shrugged and downed half the bottle.  Chichiri sweatdropped.  He would have to get the drunk bandit down to the inn and at this rate he'd probably end up carrying him.

  _Not that you would mind. A voice in the back of his head commented._

  Chichiri shook his head quickly to rid his mind of that thought.  Why had he thought that?  He was so busy trying to figure out why he had that thought, he didn't notice when Tasuki slid under the table, thinking he had dropped something.  The bandit however got turned around somewhere along the way and popped back up next to Chichiri.  It was not until the red-head was directly in Chichiri's masked face that the monk noticed him.  "DA!!" Chichiri cried, jumping.

  The bleary-eyed bandit reached out at Chichiri's face.  "Yer mask ish peelin'..."

  Chichiri batted Tasuki's hand away, not caring about his mask because he knew if it was removed even the drunk Tasuki would understand why there was a large blush on the blue-haired man's face.  Again, the bandit reached for Chichiri's mask and again the monk pushed his hand away.  "I think you've had enough to drink for tonight, no da."

  Tasuki blinked slowly, his eyes still unfocused.  "Yeh, I guess so."

  Chichiri nodded.  Once he got the drunken red-head to listen to him, it was all down-hill.  "Come on, lets go to the inn."  Tasuki jumped up and dragged Chichiri so fast the monk barely had time to drop coins on the table to pay for the sake and water.

  Tasuki stumbled down the street, leaning and half falling this way and that, pulling poor Chichiri along with him.  "Th' inn!" Tasuki announced, pointing at the building like a child who had found something he was sure no one else ever had.  The bandit charged at the entrance, apparently not noticing the shut door and Chichiri had to reach out, quickly pushing the door open, before they crashed into the door.  Tasuki lurched forward and half tackled the desk.

  "DA!" Chichiri held his hands out and grabbed the front of the innkeeper's desk to keep from flying over it.

  The innkeeper looked up from his book, apparently un-phased by their sudden half crash into the desk.  "We only have one room left."

"Two beds?" the monk questioned.

"Yes."  The innkeeper replied.  
  
  Chichiri put some money down on the top of the desk.  "That's fine then."  He was half glad that they didn't have separate rooms available.  Leaving a drunken Tasuki alone was not a good idea.

  _Are you SURE that's why you're glad?  The annoying voice in the back of his head questioned._

  _Shut up, no da.  He told the voice._

  _It was a simple question.  The voice seemed a bit put out._

  ...Suzaku.  He was talking to himself in his head AND he could tell how it sounded?!  Chichiri sighed.  He really needed more sleep.  _...Why am I tilting...?  "DA!"  With a crash, the drunk Tasuki had fallen over on top of him.  "...This is going to be a long night no da..."  Chichiri groaned and picked himself and the bandit up.  The innkeeper had gone back to reading his book._

  Tasuki raised a fist in the air.  "To the room...!"  and he charged in a direction.

  "Da!"  The monk grabbed Tasuki's arm, sweatdropping.  "Tasuki no da... the room is this way no da..." he coughed, pulling Tasuki down the other hallway.  At some point in this trek, Chichiri had not noticed when, the bleary-eyed bandit had managed to be clinging to his arm for balance.  Chichiri _did_ notice however when the bandit tripped and grabbed onto his waist to keep balance.  After thanking Taiitsukun mentally for training him in keeping his emotions in check, the monk then thanked himself for wearing his mask because of the mad blush radiating, almost glowing, on his face.  When they reached the room, Chichiri pulled Tasuki upright.

  Tasuki blinked slowly.  "My face moved..."

  Chichiri opened the door, blushing furiously and walked in with the bandit, closing the door behind them.  "Da...finally..."  but he had spoken too soon, for Tasuki was already moving towards his bed, and to his dismay, Chichiri was being pulled along.  Tasuki half fell onto his bed, pulling poor Chichiri on top of him.  "D-da..." the monk squeaked, blushing even worse.  Tasuki moved around a bit to get comfortable, and somehow in the midst of this, Chichiri was now on the bottom.  The blue-haired man's rapidly beating heart calmed and slowed as Tasuki fell asleep on his chest.  However, just because it had slowed, didn't mean it was anywhere near its normal rate.

  The lights had never been given a chance to be turned on and the sun was setting outside.  It was getting late and Chichiri needed to sleep.  He swallowed hard.  _I don't want to wake him up no da..._ he thought.

_  That's because you like him laying on your chest, asleep, idiot._

  _Shut up, no da!_

  Since he was apparently going to be falling asleep right here, Chichiri took off his mask with his free hand and set it on the dresser beside him.  "...Good night, Tasuki no da."

  The monk was already too far asleep to hear the murmured reply of "'Night Chiri..."

****                                                    ****                                                           ****

Gah, well, end chapter one.  ^..^;; What did you think no da?  Its my first Fushigi Yugi story.  . Remember this when you're reviewing, so be nice.  ^ ^ I hope you like it so far.


	2. Rain and Sick Monks

**Author's Notes**:  I'm on a role with this fic...O-o  This is based off a role play I'm doing with my friend.  X_x only sometimes she was sugar high and thus Tasuki became a sugar high/drunk bandit... X_x ^^; but anyway... I'm gonna change things because I just like being evil X3, besides, this isn't the role play,  Its just a story based off the idea.  ^_^ It's a nice role play.  I play Chichiri, Nuriko, Miaka, and Chiriko.  Out of the seishi.  My friend, **Anime-Angel-Goddess, plays Tasuki, Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Tamahome.******

Most of this chapter was done in Biology class *cough*  My notes consist of key sentences...and two pages of story.  *Sweatdrop* Now onto review responses! ^__^

**_Leila_**_: X3 Here is more.  Thank my biology teacher who lectures all period long._

****

**_Xellas_****_ M:  _Hehehe....I hope you like Tasuki's wake up.**

****

**_Sakata Ri Houjun:  _**I'm looking into a beta reader actually.  And this isn't an excuse I just want everyone to know why there were errors and stuff.  X_x...It was eleven at night...trying to get it posted before mom came home and fried my ass for still being awake.  I printed out the first chapter to take to school with me and I'm reading it in home room and I saw the typos and I started banging my head on the desk.  I hate the typos that even spell check doesn't catch.  I usually read my stuff through a few times before posting it on Fanfiction.net but I was rushed last night.  I've corrected most of it and re-uploaded chapter one, I think I corrected it all but you never know.  I'm glad you think my fic is wonderful!

****

**_Moonraven_****_:  _X3 Hai!  It is fun. They are waking up!  Tee hee, *Bows* I'm glad you like my Chichiri.  I tried to be a good Chichiri X3.**

**_Skyri_****_:  _I'll try to get Tasuki's thoughts into it more X_x its just I have trouble getting into Tasuki's head where as Chichiri's mind comes rather easily for some reason.  *Blinks a few times* Dramatic? O__o....Thats dramatic?  If that was dramatic then its gonna get a lot more dramatic... Umm...the genre IS Romance/Drama..  Sorry about it going by a little fast, but there wasn't much else to do with those scenes.  This isn't going to be a happy-go-lucky story...  Its going to be filled with drama, drama, drama, blood, angst, happy moments, funny moments, hilarious moments, lotsa sappy romance *shudders*, and some moments that will be just plain fun.  If the story is similar to anything right now, it won't be when I'm done with it X3.**

**_Ivy:  _**Hai! ^__^ I noticed the mistakes.  Just to let everyone know I'm not illiterate ^^;.  I was tired x.X  The mistakes are now corrected and the chapter has been re-uploaded.  I'm glad you think my fic is great! ^__^ Arigato!

  
_**Kitsuna Kitsune:  **_x.X I did...but....my vacation plans had other...plans...  


  
**_Shadow Preistess:  _**Next chapter is UP! ^_^  


  
_**Anime-Angel-Goddess: **_yes yes, fear you :P  


_**  
Ruby-san: **_Here is your update!  


_**  
Chaotic Demon:  **_Arigato! ^__^  


  
**_Chisama:  _**X3 hehehehehe It is as you say  


  
_**creepysaxgirl13:  **_X3 I tried to make it cute and adorable but then it shall become...EVIL! HAHAHAHHA--*hackhack cough*  


  
**_Flighting dreams:  _**Hmmm, yes he does as you shall see.  x.X naughty ones.  


  


I'm glad all of you liked my story!  Please everyone read and review! ^__^ I promise that if its boring now, it'll get better!

**Warnings:** **SHONEN AI** **YAOI** whatever you want to call it ^^;                                                  

                                               *~**Through Eternity~***

**                                                       By: Suki Inari**

**                                  *~Chapter Two: Rain and Sick Monks~***

          As the sun reached its high point in the sky, sunlight filtered in through the curtains of the inn room occupied by a drunk bandit and his friend.

          Tasuki groaned when the light found his eyes, which he opened blearily.  "Suzaku..."  He didn't move much because of the headache that sent his head throbing.  His face was against something warm.  He lifted his head and had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in shock and embarrassment.  His face had been pressed to Chichiri's chest, and his arms were wrapped around the monk's slim body.  Tasuki noted that the fabric of the monk's clothes was soft. The bandit was bright red by now.  Chichiri looked so ethereal when he was asleep.  So beautiful...so innocent...  His eyes wandered to the scar that cut across the monk's left eye which was permanently closed.  He wondered why Chichiri wore that mask so much, the monk was much more handsome without it.  He shouldn't be so self-conscious. 

          Now, Tasuki pondered.  How had he arrived in this compromising position?  He remembered going to the pub and... That was it.  He had gotten drunk.  Oh gods... he could only imagine what he may have said or confessed in his drunken stupor.  What must the monk think of him now?  Oh gods...what did he say?!

          A sound brought him out of his self-berating.  That sound came from Chichiri.

          "Tasuki no da..."  the monk murmured in his sleep, his surprisingly strong arms wrapping around the bandit, holding him closer.

          Tasuki blushed, being pulled closer, but lay his head back onto the older man's chest.  _What're ya doin', ya idiot!?  He wouldn't want ya t' be here like this!_

_          He pulled ME closer!  Its his fault!_

          Chichiri let out a yawn.  A yawn which Tasuki thought was just...adorable.  As the man's mahogany eye opened half way, Tasuki could only stare, half petrified.  Though even as he watched, a smile crept on his face though Chichiri didn't notice.

          Chichiri, not fully awake, smiled a bit.  "You're awake, no da..."

          "H-hai..." the bandit replied.

          Chichiri moved his arms around Tasuki more.  Tasuki blushed against his chest.

          _W-what's he doin'...?_

_          Aw, ya know ya enjoy it._

_          W-what?!_

_          Hehehe...  
  
_

_          Shut up!_

_          Tasuki blinked when the monk murmured something.  "What'd ya say, Chichiri...?"_

          It was then that Chichiri's eye snapped open, the monk fully awake.  Sitting up quickly, he looked at Tasuki.  Tasuki blushed, his face had slid down to Chichiri's stomach.  The bandit pushed himself up but didn't move much, afraid of what Chichiri would do or say.  The two's eyes were locked with each other's for almost a minute before Tasuki shook his head and placed his leg between Chichiri's in an attempt to get up.  Chichiri was blushing furiously, so much that it showed even through his mask.  Tasuki glanced up to see how red the monk was and the breath caught in his throat before he could apologize.

          "T-tasuki no da...?"

          "H-hai...?"

          "I-iie... nothing... na no da..."

          "G-gomen..Chichiri..."  Tasuki went to move off the bed but got tangled in the sheets.  "Ack!"  He flailed trying to regain his balance but ended up falling sideways.  The quick hands of the monk came up automatically to catch the falling red-head who he held gently.

          "A-arigato..."  Tasuki whispered, not moving from his position in the arms of the cerulean-haired monk.

          "N-no problem no da..."  Chichiri said, sitting up fully.

          Tasuki sighed, both in relief from the situation and disappointment from the movement.  "Ah... well, I'll get up."  He sat up then slid off the bed before falling back onto the foot of the bed.

          "A-are you okay no da..?"

          Tasuki nodded.  "Headache..." he groaned, latching onto one of Chichiri's arms, a fang popping into view in a half pout.

          _...Wh' the hell am I doin'?  I'm actin' like a little kid!_

_          The pout gets to him._

_          ....Does it?_

_          Yup._

_          Thanks for the info._

_          Anytime._

          Chichiri shook his head to keep from blushing anymore and put a hand on Tasuki's forehead.  He murmured a few words and with a slight glow of the hand and a few sparkles of magic, Tasuki found that his headache was gone!  "Arigato!!"  The red head grinned, looking up at him.

          Chichiri absently brushed a few stray hairs from Tasuki's forehead without realizing it.  Tasuki blushed at this and Chichiri's hand froze.  "G-gomen no da.."

          Tasuki shook his head.  "It's okay... I'll go take care of my hair... its probably a mess..."  The bandit slid off Chichiri's arm and went to look in a mirror to fix his hair that was perfectly fine.  He knew it was fine, but he needed an excuse, he was making Chichiri feel uncomfortable...

          A few minutes later the two had their things together.  "Ready no da...?"

          Tasuki nodded and opened the door, as he did so he started to remember some of the events of the previous night.  As they started down the street of the town, Tasuki noticed that the monk was being unusually quiet.

          Chichiri was mentally arguing with himself.

          _That...was..._

_          A great night no da!_

_          H-how can you say that no da...?!_

_          You know you enjoyed it._

_          B-b-b-b-but..!!_

_          Think about it.  Tasuki.  Asleep. In YOUR arms. Heaven, ne?_

_          H-hai... demo..!_

_          No buts about it!  You loved just being able to hold him.  Just shut up Chichiri.  He's trying to talk to you._

_          Chichiri blinked, Tasuki was waving a hand in front of his face with a worried expression.  "You alright..?" the bandit inquired._

          "I'm fine no da..."

          "Alright then..."  He blinked but decided not to press the matter, putting his hands behind his head.  The silence was unusual and it lasted for a long time.  Tasuki kept glancing at Chichiri, not used to this silent, totally serious version of the monk.

          Chichiri looked at Tasuki.  "Are YOU alright, no da?"

          Tasuki raised both his eyebrows.  "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Chichiri, but yer the one that wasn't talkin'!"

          Chichiri sweatdroped.  "Daa~..."

          The bandit also sweatdroped.  "Chichiri!  Where are we goin' this time?"

          Chichiri shrugged.  "Wherever the next town is I guess, no da.  But as I recall its farther than a days walk away no da, we'll have to camp out tonight.

          "Ah..." He sweatdropped.  "Walkin'..,"

          "How else do you expect us to travel, no da?"

          Tasuki scratched his head.  "I wouldn't know..."  He looked up at the sky.  "...Err..Chichiri..?"

          Chichiri looked over.  "Da?"

          A raindrop hit the bandit's nose.  "...That..."

          Chichiri sighed.  "Great, no da..."

          "As long as it doesn't rain that hard, I think we'll be fine..."  he blinked, continuing to walk beside the monk.

          Chichiri sighed.  "I told you I'd been here before, ne?  Well I've been here when it has rained.  When it rains here it RAINS, no da...."

          Tasuki made a face.  "Oi..great..."  He covered his head and the two continued to walk as the rain steadily got harder.

          A few minutes later, Tasuki shivered.  "I hate rain like this..."  Chichiri looked at him, then wordlessly unhooked his kesa and drapped it over Tasuki.  The bandit blinked and moved the fabric from his face to look at the monk.  "You need this too..."

          Chichiri shook his head.  "You need it more than I do no da.  I've traveled in weather like this before, na no da...."  Chichiri looked at him and smiled.  "I'll be fine, no da."

          Tasuki looked down.  "...Hai..."  
  
          About an hour later Chichiri stopped walking.  "There should be a cave around here somewhere, no da..."

          Tasuki blinked from under the kesa.  "A cave?"

          "Last time I was here it rained just like this and I took refuge in a cave that was around here, no da..."  The monk moved aside some bushes.  "Da!  Found it!"  He motioned for the bandit to come over, the older man disappearing behind the tall bushes.

          Tasuki followed the monk's path through the bushes and found himself inside a large cave.  "What d'ya suppose a cave is doin' here?"  He wondered aloud.

          Chichiri was unpacking his pack, laying out the things they had to dry.  "Probably for the same reason we're using it, no da."  He took off his mask and set it aside to dry as well.

          Tasuki nodded and turned, finally getting a good look at the monk after the rain.  The white tunic he always wore as clinging to his lean body, showing off the light muscular build that you normally wouldn't know was there.  The red head felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks once again and turned away quickly, laying the kesa out to dry.

          Chichiri looked over.  "That'll have to do for a blanket for you.  I didn't even think of bringing a blanket along with us..."

          Tasuki looked at him.  "What about you?"

          "I'll be fine, no da."

          Tasuki narroed his eyes and walked over to the monk and dragged him back to the kesa.  "Yer sleepin' under that cloak!"

          "Iiiieee!! DAA!!!"  The monk flailed as he was dragged.  "You're sleeping under it, no da!"

          "'m not sleepin' under it unless you are too!"

          "...Fine, no da."

          After a few minutes the two were settled down for sleep.  Tasuki was asleep before the 'blanket' was laid on top of them.  Chichiri sighed slightly and closed his eye.  "Chiri..."  Chichiri opened his eye in confusion as the bandit rolled over and snuggled close in his sleep.  Chichiri smiled a bit, putting an arm around the younger man and soon fell asleep. 

          Chichiri woke up in the middle of the night to shaking.  At first he thought Tasuki was shaking him awake.  He soon found that this was not the case, though close.  Tasuki was shivering.  Chichiri frowned and took his half of the kesa and wrapped it around the shivering bandit.  Chichiri held Tasuki to add to the warmth as the red-head stopped shivering and ran his fingers through the flaming locks of hair.  "Oyasumi nasai, Tasuki..."

****

          Tasuki yawned a long, fanged yawn, and opened his eyes.  He smiled when he was greeted with the sight of a shock of powder-blue hair.  "Chichiri..." he whispered, sitting up.  It was then that he noticed the kesa wrapped around him completely.  "What the...?"  He looked at Chichiri and saw that the monk's face was flushed.  "Chichiri...?"  Tasuki shook him lightly but the monk did not answer.  "Chichiri..!" he said louder, shaking the monk harder.  But still, the cerulean-haired man didn't stir.  "Dammit..! Chichiri!"

          "...Tasuki no da....?  the monk whispered weakly, opening his eye.

          "Chichiri..." the bandit heaved a sigh of relief, but it was short lived because the monk started to cough.  "Dammit...Chichiri...this is all my fault..."

          "Iie no da..." the monk protested, pushing himself up slightly.

          "You stay down." Tasuki ordered firmly, pushing him back down.  "I'm going to go get some things, okay?  Stay right here."  The bandit stood and went out of the cave to find something dry to make a fire with.

****

          "Chichiri!"  Hours later, Tasuki called, returning.  The rain had continued all day and night and so there was nothing dry.  Thus, Tasuki went instead to town to buy some food and supplies, only to come back to...  "SHIT! I TOLD HIM TO STAY HERE!"  an empty cave.  


  
( an: this is where I started writing at dads  the font changes as you can probably tell.)  
  
      Tasuki ran outside, dropping all the items he had gotten.  As he ran, shouting Chichiri's name, he cursed himself for not coming back to tell the monk where he was going.  The bandit had turned the idea of taking Chichiri to the village over in his head, but with the rain and the chill, he wouldn't dare risk the monk's health any further.  
  
    Of course, now he's still out in that rain and chill, probably lookin' fer you, ya idiot!  
  
    "CHICHIRI?!"  The bandit screamed, hoping that the monk would hear him over the wind.  "Dammit… If anythin' happens to him I'll never forgive myself…" he muttered.  
  
****  
  
   _ Its cold, no da…  
  
    No DUH, no da.  
  
    Shut up, no da… I don't need this right now.  
  
    You idiot!  You're sick and you're going to get sicker!  
  
    I have to find Tasuki, no da… He could be hurt, no da…  
  
    Is it worth risking your life?  Asked the ever present, annoying voice in his head.  However, there was no sneering or mocking laced in this question.  It was just that.  A question.  
  
    …If it's for Tasuki, no da… It's worth anything.  
  
    And why do you care so much?  
  
    Because…  Chichiri stopped walking.   Because…I love him._   
  
    Chichiri could almost hear the voice smile.  _Good boy, Chichiri._  It said proudly before retreating back into the depths of his mind.  
  
    It was then that Chichiri felt very alone.  Very cold, very wet, and very alone.  He drew his arms tighter around himself, rubbing them.  He was an idiot.  He hadn't even brought his cloak, he had been too worried to think.  Now, he was too numb to worry.  _Keep moving, no da…  Tasuki could still be hurt, no da…_  He barely moved a few feet before he realized he was starting to feel very warm…  
  
    "CHICHIRI!!"  He dimly heard a voice call out before his vision swam and blurred.  He felt himself falling, then everything went black.  
  
****  
  
"CHICHIRI!!"  Tasuki cried when he saw the monk.  But his relief soon turned to panic when the blue-haired seishi wavered on his feet and toppled back.  The bandit rushed forward and caught Chichiri before his head connected with the ground.  "Chichiri…!"  Tasuki yelled, shaking him.  "Come'n Chichiri!"  The monk did not answer, nor did he stir.  His face was deathly white except for the flush of fever that plagued his cheeks.  
  
Tasuki touched Chichiri's forehead and jerked his hand back with a hiss of pain.  "Suzaku…" he swore, taking off his jacket, draping it over the unconscious monk.  "He's burnin' up… Dammit, what can I do…?!"  
  
    "Bring him over here!  Hurry up!"  
  
    Tasuki blinked and half turned as the rain ceased.  He found himself in Taiitsukun's palace.  "S-sunakake baba!!"  
  
    The old woman's eyebrow twitched.  "Put him down on his bed."  She commanded.  
  
    Blinking, Tasuki laid Chichiri on the bed in the room he was in.  It dawned on Tasuki that this was where Chichiri had stayed during his three years with Taiitsukun.  "Move over."  She ordered, floating over to the bed, concentrating.  "He is very lucky."  She breathed.  "Very lucky indeed."  
  
    "What the hell is wrong with him?!"  Tasuki demanded.  
  
    "He had a horrible fever.  Most humans die if their temperature reaches 106 degrees.  Chichiri was running a fever of 110.  It was only his will that was keeping him alive these past few moments.  There is a demon named Naraku out and about, causing sickness and death to those with strong life-forces, such as Chichiri."  
  
    "He's going to be alright though…right?"  
  
    "I've lowered his fever."  She motioned to the monk who wasn't half as pale as before.  "But he needs to get lots of rest and he won't get that here with Nyan-Nyan running around."  
  
    "Then wh-"  
  
    "Take him to your mountain."  
  
    "NANI?!"  
  
    "You heard me!  It's for his own good.  I've already transported your things there."  
  
    "O-oi!!"  
  
    "It may take him weeks to fully recover.  You had better take care of him."  The woman said, waving her hand, Tasuki and Chichiri vanishing.  
  
****  
  
    Tasuki found himself in his bedroom at Mount Reikaku.  "…I hate women."  He grumbled.  Turning, he found that Chichiri was safely tucked away under the covers of his bed and that the packs and Chichiri's things were there as well.  His tessen was still in place on his back.  
  
    He sweat-dropped.  Did that old hag realize what his fellow bandits would think if they saw Chichiri in his bed with no explanation…?  He was turning over the possible scenarios in his head with dread when there was a knock on the door and he heard a familiar voice.  
  
    "Who is it?  
    Why it's Genrou's ol' pal Kouji!  
    Oh! Welcome!  What brings you to this empty room?  
    I've come t' tidy up his room in case he comes back soon.  
    You've been doin' that every day since he left!  
    Yes well…  
    Oh jus' come in!  
    Arigato!  
    Come again!"  
  
    As the doorknob turned, Tasuki could only stare at the door replaying what he had just heard in his head.  Kouji…  
  
    Kouji sighed, opening the door, but he froze in his tracks.  "Genrou…"  
  
    "Kouji…"  
  
(((AN:  I did NOT mean to do that...*Sweatdrops*  I was reading this aloud and I realised it sounded like Miaka and Tamahome...  
  
"Miaka…"  
"Tamahome…"  
"Miaka…"  
"Tamahome…"  
  
*coughs*  
  
"Genrou…"  
"Kouji…"  
"Genrou…"  
"Kouji…"  
  
GAH! *pulls at hair* The scaryness!!!)))  
  
    The two were too shocked to move, let alone start their little reunion dance.  The bandits stared at each other for over a minute before Kouji ran forward and pulled Tasuki into a tight embrace.  
  
    "K-kouji…?"  
  
    "Ya jerk…  No communication…!  I've been worried sick about ya!"  
  
    "Kouji…"  Tasuki sighed slightly.  "Gomen, I…"  He blinked when Kouji tilted his head back.  "Kouji…?"  
  
    "I've missed ya, idiot."  
  
    Tasuki's eyes went wide has Kouji pressed his lips to his own.  The kiss was short, but to the point.  "K-kouji…"  
  
    "THAT'S how much I was worried."  Kouji grinned slightly, ruffling Tasuki's hair.  "So, don't ya go makin' me worry like that again."  
  
    Tasuki was in shock and he couldn't even form a sentence.  "…I…" was all that he could manage.  
  
    Kouji chuckled and shook his head.  "Baka.  I know ya love someone else.  I could see it in yer eyes durin' that damn war.  Ya were worried sick about someone."  
  
    A light blush crept onto Tasuki's cheeks.  "I dunno what yer talkin' about!"  He said defiantly.  
  
    Kouji rolled his eyes.  "Whatever ya say, Genrou.  Now, how'd ya get back here without comin' through the normal entrance?"  
  
    "Taiitsukun."  
  
    "That Sunakake-baba ya told me about?"  
  
    "Hai.  Chichiri is really sick… So she sent us here…"  He motioned to Chichiri's sleeping form in his bed.  
  
    "So…"  Kouji raised an eyebrow.  "Ya put him in yer bed?"  
  
    Tasuki's face went red.  "I-iie!  That old hag did that!"  
  
    Kouji stared at Tasuki for a minute before he grinned.  "So it's Chichiri."  
  
    "N-nani?"  Tasuki got redder.  
  
    "HA! I knew it!  Ya love Chichiri!"  
  
    "NANI?!"  
  
    Chuckling, Kouji waved.  "Take care of yer monk.  I'll make sure no one disturbs yeh."  
  
    "And what the hell is that supposed to mean!?"  
  
    "Whatever ya want it t'."  Chuckled the navy-haired bandit as he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
    Tasuki stared at the door.  "That…that…JERK…" he grumbled.  Then he sighed.  "He's right though…"  
  
    "Is he, no da?"  
  
    Tasuki froze and shakily, he turned, to see Chichiri half sitting up in bed.  
  
****                                                    ****                                                 ****  
  
And that's the end of chapter two!  *Evil grin* R & R!  *Cackle*  
  
Author's note 3/25/03:  
  
    *Wipes her forehead* Whew…that's the longest chapter I've ever written…  
  
    Sorry about the delay.  I was at my dad's for spring break and I forgot to send myself the first part of this chapter.  Luckily, I remembered where I was.  I dug out some paper dad had and started writing.  I'm at my dad's as I write this and I'm on a roll!  Gotta start the next chapter!  Ja!  
  
Author's note 3/27/03:  
  
    Hee hee.  Chapter three is done.  When I finish a chapter in advance, I simply ask that those of you who reviewed the previous chapter, review this chapter as well.  And if this happens, I'll post the next one.  If I get another chapter done in advance, I'll ask you to do the same thing.  Once I'm back in my own house and I have the chapters I have finished posted, it'll go back to normal that I post whenever I finish.  I'm just not going to post more than one chapter at a time because then what's the point of cliffhangers? *giggles*  
  
     as I'm reading this I'm making myself confused so heres an example.  Most of you smart people won't need to read this but hey…  
  
    Chapter one:  I got 14 reviews.  
    I've posted chapter two now.  I'll be nice and compromise with ya all.  If I get atleast 10 reviews for chapter 2, I'll post the already finished chapter three.  This means that only atleast 10 the people who read it before will have to review it now.  O-o It makes sense to me now… Okay!  On to chapter four!  but.. I WOULD like more than 10...^^;  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Bandits and the Drunken Monk

**Author's Notes: **^__^; gomen nasai. There was a loonng delay because I could never get on my computer long enough to format the chapter . Well ^__^ here it is!  
  
**Review responses:**  
  
_**Sakata Ri Houjun: **_ X,x if I hadn't already written the chapter I definately would have considered that!  
  
_**Ivy: **_O.o I'm continuing! *runs and hides behind Chichiri*   
  
**_Deity: _***Grins* I know it was a really bad place wasn't it?  
  
_**Chisama: **_X3 yup yup, sooooo much more healthy.  
  
_**Plow: **_ here's more!  
  
_**Moonraven: **_^__^ I'm glad you like the story!  
  
_**Shadow Preistess: **_ I got the name from Inu-Yasha but its not the same Naraku . I just needed an evil name...  
  
_**Anime-Angel-Godess: **_*Sweatdrops* Gayle...lay off the sugar.  
  
_**Xellas M: **_X3 I was having fun writing that pout part.  
  
_**Yaten-muse: **_^__^ Thanks, Cris!  
  
_**Flighting Dreams: **_X3 Yup... I try.  
  
_**GreenFire: **_X3 I'm glad you like my version of drunk Tasuki.  
  
**_Ruby-san: _**^__^ I am evil. I try.  
  
_**Yaoiprince: **_X3 I like your screen name.  
  
_**Leila: **_^_^; its not finished...but heres the next chapter!  
  
***~Through Eternity~***  
**By: ** Suki Inari  
***~Chapter Three: The Bandits and the Drunken Monk~***  
  
"C-chichiri…" Tasuki was trembling so hard that he thought his legs would give out. "Y-you were awake? H-how long?"  
  
"I've been awake…since Kouji-san knocked on the door, no da."  
  
Tasuki paled. Everything. The kiss, the face that Kouji loved him, the fact that he loved Chichiri… "C-chiri…I…" He clapped a hand over his mouth. _Chiri!? Where the hell did that come from?!?!_  
  
"Tasuki, no da…" Chichiri sat up more. "Come over here, no da…"  
  
Tasuki hesitated. Chichiri could use magic. The bandit didn't much fancy the idea of being turned into something. "…" He gulped and started forward slowly.  
  
"Oh come on, no da…! I don't bite, no da."  
  
Tasuki shook his head and walked swiftly to Chichiri's bedside. "H-hai?"  
  
Chichiri sat up completely, despite Tasuki's protests and looked up at Tasuki with his single, gorgeous, mahogany eye. "This, no da." Chichiri put both hands on either side of Tasuki's face, pulled him closer, and kissed him.  
  
Tasuki's eyes went wide and he felt himself melting into the kiss. He wasn't sure exactly when Chichiri claimed dominance. Truthfully, he didn't care. Being submissive wasn't that bad, not in this kiss. Tasuki leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes, placing his hands on Chichiri's chest. Chichiri pulled him closer in returned, wrapping his arms around the younger seishi.  
  
When they finally pulled away, both were out of breath. They stared into each other's eye(s) as they tried to regain control of their lungs.  
  
"C-chichiri…?"  
  
"I love you too, no da."  
  
These words sent Tasuki's heart soaring, the moment reaching perfection. Chichiri had kissed him! Chichiri loved him! Tasuki would swear that right then and there, he was the happiest person alive. He couldn't think of anything to say and just ended up grinning like an idiot.  
  
****  
  
There. He had said it. He had told Tasuki the secret that had been eating away at his heart. The silence was unnerving however. Had he misunderstood what Tasuki had said about Kouji being right? Did Tasuki not love him? Had he ruined his chances? His mind was reeling with "what ifs" until Tasuki grinned.  
  
Chichiri held his breath as Tasuki reached a hand up and gently traced his scar with a finger. "Yer really handsome without that mask, ya know…"  
  
Chichiri could only smile. _DA~!! He loves me!!_ The monk felt like jumping up and doing a little dance. That thought however was quickly dismissed when he started to cough.  
  
"Shit… Chichiri, ya need t' lay back down…" Tasuki murmered, pushing the monk back down under the covers, straightening the blankets. "The old hag told me that ya need lots of rest, an' that's what yer gonna get."  
  
"Old hag, no da?"  
  
"Taiitsukun."  
  
"Ah… Sou ka…"  
  
"She said ya were runnin' one helluva fever… Ya had me worried sick about yeh!"  
  
"Like Kouji-san was worried about you, no da?" The blue-haired seishi's eye sparkled with mischief.  
  
  
"That's not funny…" Tasuki whined, sweatdropping.  
  
"But true, no da?"  
  
"Hai… Not funny, but true." He smiled and kissed Chichiri's forehead.  
  
Chichiri looked at Tasuki. "Gomen, no da… I didn't mean to worry you."  
  
"S'ok. As long as ya get better."  
  
"Hai, no da…" He closed his eye.  
  
"Jus' sleep…" The bandit brushed a few fallen bangs from the monk's face. "If ya need anythin' jus' hollar if I ain't in here…" With these words the older seishi dozed off.  
  
****  
  
Weeks later, Chichiri was doing much better and Kouji had finally managed to drag Tasuki from the monk's bedside and get him to tell the story of what all had happened.  
  
"An' then she sent us here." Tasuki finished. "What…?" He blinked at Kouji.  
  
Kouji was staring at him incredulously. "You… are really both idiots! You an' yer monk had so many damn chances!"  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped. "Ya know…yer right."  
  
"Damn straight. Err…" Kouji grinned. "That probably ain't correct."  
  
"Oi!" Tasuki chucked his empty sake bowl at Kouji's head. The bandit dodged it, grinning.  
  
Tasuki was about to throw another bowl at the navy-haired bandit's head when the door creaked open shyly. "A-ano…" A quiet voice said as a head of powder-blue hair poked through the door.  
  
"Chichiri!" Tasuki exclaimed, leaping to his feet, rushing over to the monk, putting his hands on his shoulders. "You should be in bed…"  
  
"I'm fine, no da…" Chichiri smiled. "Resting doesn't mean bed-ridden, no da…" He looked up at the bandit. "I wanted to spend some time with you, no da."  
  
"I just dun want ya t' over exert yerself…"  
  
Kouji smiled as he watched the two. They really were perfect for each other. He had never known anyone to bring out Genrou's affectionate side like Chichiri was able to. Not even Kouji himself could pull out this much worry from the bandit.  
  
"Really, Tasuki no da… I'm feeling much better, no da!" Chichiri smiled. "Knowing that you love me is enough to make me feel all better!"  
  
Kouji chuckled. "You two… are jus' cute together. Did'ja know that?"  
  
Chichiri blushed. "A-arigato, na no da…"  
  
Tasuki laughed. "I love ya, Chiri… I really do." The monk smiled at this.  
  
"Boss!!" A bandit ran in, tripping over the door frame, crashing into Chichiri.  
  
"Da!" Chichiri cried out, being thrown to the floor.  
  
"Chichiri!!" Tasuki cried, helping the monk up. "You alright?!"  
  
"Hai, no da… I'm fine, really. It's alright…"  
  
But these words went unheard as the redhead jerked up the bandit by his collar. "What t' hell are ya doin?! Runnin' around like there's a fire somewhere!"  
  
"G-gomen nasai! Demo, there IS a fire! The village is on fire!" The bandit explained, panicked.   
  
"Nani?!" Both Tasuki and Kouji looked up sharply.  
  
"The flames are spreading and they need help!"  
  
Tasuki looked torn. Chichiri put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, na no da. You need to go. Is there anything I can do to help, no da?"  
  
Tasuki shook his head. "Resting may not mean bed-ridden, but it definitely doesn't mean fighting a fire."  
  
"You had just better be careful, no da." Chichiri ordered, poking Tasuki in the chest.  
  
"Of course." Tasuki grinned.  
  
****  
  
Tasuki sighed, pushing open the doors of the main hall of their hideout. They finally had gotten the fire under control. Luckily, no one had been hurt. He was glad the village knew they could ask for help. The Mount Reikaku bandits weren't your run of the mill, plundering, ravaging bandits. They were what Miaka called 'Robin Hood Bandits' who robbed from the rich and gave the poor. (The poor included the village and themselves.) "Finally…we got it under control…"  
  
"DA!!"  
  
Tasuki's face was filled with the fox-faced mask of Chichiri. The mask however was flushed, but it wasn't with fever. "C-chichiri…?"  
  
"Hai, na no da! Welcome back, no da!!" The monk went chibi and jumped up, latching onto the bandit's head and face.  
  
"Mmph!!" Tasuki flailed around, unable to see where he was going, his cries muffled against the monk. When the chibi finally crawled onto Tasuki's head, the bandit pulled the SD monk off and held him at arms length. "Are you…drunk?!" Tasuki demanded incredulously.  
  
"Some of your friends gave me funny tasting water, no da!" The monk declared, leaping out of the bandit's hold and on top of his head once again. There, he curled up and fell asleep.  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped. "Jus' dun un-chibify…" He muttered, walking back to his room, chibi monk in place on his head.  
  
When he reached the room and went inside, he gently lifted the sleeping form off his head. As he did so, the monk un-chibified and was just asleep, mask flushed from the alcohol. Tasuki hated that mask. It was always hiding Chichiri's true feelings, keeping them tucked away. On impulse, Tasuki removed the mask and gazed at his love's sleeping face. He looked so innocent… so helpless, his cheeks lightly reddened from his fever.  
  
It was then that Tasuki made a promise, a vow. He would protect Chichiri. No matter what the cost, he would protect him. He lay the monk down on the bed nad kissed his forehead. "Oyasumi nasai, Chichiri."  
  
****  
  
It wasn't until the next morning that Tasuki found out why the halls had been empty the night before. When he walked into the dining hall he found his men huddled in the corner. "What…the hell?"  
  
One of the men ran over and clung to Tasuki. "It was horrible!!!"  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped. "What the hell is goin' on?!"  
  
"We were curious!! Curious idiots!!" the bandit sobbed.  
  
Another one burst into tears. "We jus' wanted t' help! We thought that if he was drunk he wouldn't feel so sick!"  
  
The one latched onto Tasuki sobbed again. "We told 'im it was water! One drink…" he shuddered. "Jus' on drink… He jus' fell over an' we went t' see if he was okay an' he jus' jumped up and started….bouncin'!!"  
  
"He bounced around sayin' 'DA!' over and over….and over…and over….it was so scary…. An' then he started makin' the clay pots explode…"  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped as all of the men burst into tears. "Let that be a lesson t' ya then! Never get a monk drunk!"  
  
"H-hai~!" The men wailed.  
  
Kouji walked in and raised an eyebrow. "May I ask what the hell is goin' on?"  
  
Tasuki chuckled and detached the bandit from him. "The boys tried t' make Chichiri feel better an' got 'm drunk." He smirked a fanged smirk. "They learned a lesson. Never ever get a monk drunk." Kouji sweat-dropped. "Mah!" The redhead exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm goin' t' get some breakfast!" He waved, "Ja!" and walked out the door.   
  
****  
  
Chichiri opened his eye slowly. _Itai, no da…_ The monk winced and put a hand to his forehead. _I've got a splitting headache, no da… It feels like my head is coming apart, na no da…_ He clenched his eye shut, sitting up. _Water my foot, na no da… I hate alcohol, no da…_  
  
"How're ya feelin'?" Tasuki asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Like Nuriko dropped a boulder on my head, no da…" Chichiri said, looking over at Tasuki.  
  
"Ouch…" Tasuki winced and entered with a tray of food. "I thought ya might be hungry so I got ya some food…" he said as he walked over.  
  
Chichiri smiled. "Arigato, na no da…"  
  
As Tasuki set the tray on Chichiri's lap, the redhead chuckled. "Ya dun have t' worry about the guys getting' ya drunk anymore. Yer reaction t' alcohol sent them inta' frightened tears." He grinned. "They were bawlin' when I walked in t' the hall this mornin'."  
  
Chichiri blinked. "Was I that bad, no da?"  
  
Tasuki laughed. "Dun worry about it. They're all a bunch of sissies at heart."  
  
Chichiri smiled and began to eat. He was dimly aware that Tasuki was watching him but he was too hungry to care. A few minutes later, Chichiri pushed his tray away and blinked when he realized that Tasuki was still watching him. "N-nani, no da? Did my scar change colors or something?"  
  
Tasuki chuckled. "Iie. I was jus' thinkin' about how lucky I am."  
  
"Lucky, no da?"  
  
"Hai." He smiled warmly. "Lucky that you love me."  
  
Chichiri's eye twinkled. "Oh, but how could anyone not, no da?"  
  
Tasuki grinned. "Flattery will get you…everywhere." He planted a kiss on the monk's lips.  
  
When Tasuki pulled away Chichiri smiled. "You know, no da… If I hadn't gotten sick, none of this may have happened, no da."  
  
"That may be, jus' dun get sick every time ya want t' tell me somethin'. The bandit chuckled.  
  
"Hai, hai…" Chichiri relented, leaning against Tasuki.  
  
"I love ya, Chichiri…" Tasuki whispered, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"And I love you, na no da…" Chichiri said, nuzzling Tasuki's neck affectionately.  
  
Tasuki held him but blinked when the monk stiffened. "Chichiri…?"  
  
I feel an ominous presence, na no da."  
  
Tasuki's eyes narrowed and darted around the room. There was nothing there. Chichiri relaxed after a moment. "Is it gone?" Tasuki inquired.  
  
Chichiri nodded. "It vanished quickly…but I know it was there…" Without warning, the monk was sent into a fit of harsh coughing.  
  
"Chichiri!" Tasuki rubbed his back. "Daijoubu!?"  
  
The monk coughed uncontrollably for a few moments before it stopped. "Something is going to happen, no da… Something big…"  
  
"Ya need t' rest…"  
  
"I'm fine…"  
  
"Please, Chiri…rest…"  
  
"Demo…"  
  
"Dammit Chichiri! I want ya t' get better!"  
"I'm fine, no da!"  
  
Tasuki clenched his fists. "Fine!" Hr crossed his arms angrily, pushing the monk away. "See if I care!"  
  
"Tasuki, no da… G-gomen…I…"  
  
Tasuki blinked, realizing what he had done. "Shit… Chichiri… I dunno where that came from…"  
  
"…I'll sleep now…" The monk stated flatly, sinking back under the covers, turning away from the bandit.  
  
Tasuki winced at the absence of the every present 'no da.' "Chichiri…"  
  
"Oyasumi." The monk replied shortly.  
  
Tasuki winced again. "Gomen…"  
  
"…" Sighing, Chichiri turned around. "Gomen… I just have a very bad feeling… I need to go to the library at the palace to look up something…"  
  
"I'll come with ya—"  
  
The monk cut him off. "You've just returned. Kouji-san and your men would be mad at me if I took you away again, no da."  
  
Tasuki took one of Chichiri's hands. "An' I'll be mad at ya if ya go without me, especially in yer condition!" Tasuki looked pleadingly into Chichiri's eye. "Kouji an' the others will understand!"  
  
"Demo, no da… You're so happy here… Your men look up to you… Kouji-san is here… They make you laugh…"  
  
"Ya make it sound as if I was leavin' forever!"  
  
"I'm a wanderer, na no da… I can't stay in one place for very long… After we returned… I can't…I can't stay here forever…!"  
  
"Chiri." Tasuki squeezed Chichiri's hand. "I can't be happier anywhere else than when I'm with you."  
  
"Tasuki…" Chichiri murmured, eye wavering.  
  
"We'll start out for the palace as soon as yer ready, ne?"  
  
"Tasuki…" Chichiri smiled. "Arigato…  
  
****** **** ****  
**   
O___o…yet another chapter completed at my father's house! Mou, I'm on a roll! Review! Review! Reviews keep my drive going!  
  
Author's note update! *Grin* Chapter Four is also completed! Same as before, since the chapter is done in advance, a few of you just review this chapter…and….DA! The new chapter will be up! ^___^  
  



	4. Nightmares, Premonitions, and Naraku

Hahaha, I live . I wanted to know what people would say to how evil I was so I just had to get this chapter out X3. For one thing, I'm very evil at the end of this chapter, and then I leave it right after the evil deed. X3  
  
Review responses!  
  
**_Deity: _**X3 yup, adorable and cute and scary. Now you get to find out what happens *evil laughter*  
  
_**Flighting Dreams: **_I wanted to elaborate more but X3 I couldn't think anymore.  
  
**_Sakata Ri Houjun: _** ...No *whimper* never, ever, CAN"T x.x *Dies* I'm 14....spare my virgin mind... *Runs around frantically* I don't want to know the mechanics! x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x  
  
_**Xellas M: **_ X3 lots bad things coming...  
  
**_Moonraven: _***giggles* I love chibi Chichiri too.  
  
**_Eeyaatoe: _** Updating! ^_^  
  
**_Ruby-san: _**^^; Here ya go.  
  
**_Anime-Angel-Godess: _** Good, stay off the sugar .  
  
**_Leila: _** Updating! *runs and hides*  
  
**  
*~Through Eternity~*  
By: **Suki Inari  
***~Chapter Four: Nightmares, Premonitions, and Naraku~*  
**   
  
As Tasuki had hoped, Kouji had understood. The navy-haired bandit said he would explain it to the men. Tasuki looked at the monk beside him. Chichiri still wasn't completely well and Tasuki wondered if that demon named Naraku was still out there, preventing the older seishi's recovery.  
  
"Tasuki, no da? Are you listening, na no da?"  
  
Tasuki blinked. "Gomen, what were ya sayin'?"  
  
"I said there was a village nearby, no da."  
  
"Ah…that's good. Hey, ya thirsty? I've got some water." The bandit pulled out a flask.  
  
Chichiri raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you carry around water, na no da?"  
  
"I brought it fer ya!" The bandit lied. I'm curious as to what a drunk Chichiri is like…  
  
_ Yer gonna regret this…  
  
Aw, I like t' live dangerously._  
  
Chichiri took the flash without any further questions and took a drink. "Daa…" The monk stopped walking.  
  
Tasuki blinked and also stopped, looking at him. "Daijoubu…?"  
  
"That wasn't water, na no da…" The monk murmured before falling forward, flat on his face.  
  
"ACK! Chichiri!!" Exclaimed the bandit, immediately on his knees next to the monk. "Daijoubu-- ?"  
  
"DA!!" A chibified monk leapt from the ground and half glomped his face.  
  
"Mpppmph!!" Tasuki cried being tackled to the ground. He sweat-dropped._ Deja vu…_ Tasuki sighed and waited. The monk would fall asleep eventually.  
  
"Daa…" Chichiri yawned, curling up on Tasuki's chest.  
  
Putting the chibi in one arm, Tasuki stood, grinning. "Well…since Chiri is out like a light…" The bandit took off towards the town to find a pub, chibi monk in hand.  
  
When Tasuki reached the town, he paused, thinking. _If I get drunk, an' Chiri's drunk, how would we get to an inn…? _He sweat-dropped at the thought. "Well…I guess I won't take advantage of this situation." The bandit sighed and reluctantly walked past the pub and to the inn.  
  
****  
  
When Chichiri awoke with a splitting headache, only one thought ran through his mind. _Tasuki. Kill._ The sunlight shining through the window didn't help much either. _…Daa…I'm still exhausted…I'll go back to sleep… Kill Tasuki later, no da… _ He snuggled closer to the bandit's sleeping form, laying his head on the redhead's chest.  
  
****  
  
Tasuki awoke to whimpering. Whimpering and thrashing. He opened his bleary eyes slowly, not comprehending what was happening until Chichiri's arm smacked him in the face. "Chichiri…!?"  
  
The monk was crying in his sleep. "Tasuki…!"  
  
Tasuki grabbed the monk's arms as he thrashed about. "Chichiri! Chichiri, I'm right here!!"  
  
"Tasuki….Tasuki…iie…"  
  
"I'm here!!"  
  
"TASUKI!!" Chichiri's eye flew open, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"Chiri…I'm right here…"  
  
Chichiri threw his arms around the bandit's neck with a cry, burring his face in the redhead's shoulder. "Tasuki…" He sobbed. "It was so real…"  
  
"Shh…it was just a dream…just a dream…" Tasuki rubbed Chichiri's back, holding him close.  
  
It took a while, but Chichiri finally calmed down enough to think. _Was it really only a dream…?  
  
It was very real…  
  
Some dreams are, no da…  
  
But you can tell the difference.  
  
Only sometimes, no da…  
  
You know what a premonition is like Chichiri.  
  
Iie…! It couldn't have been…!  
  
You know the signs…  
  
Iie…I won't…I won't let it happen!  
  
I wouldn't tell Tasuki about it…_  
  
"Chichiri…?" Tasuki pulled away to look at the monk as he stopped crying.  
  
Chichiri wiped his eyes. "Gomen, no da… I just had a bad dream."  
  
"May I ask what happened? Ya were cryin' awful hard…"  
  
"I…I don't really remember no da…"  
  
"Ah well…that's alright…"  
  
Chichiri had to get off this subject somehow… Yes! That was it! "Now…what WERE YOU THINKING, NO DA?! You know I don't handle alcohol well!!!!"  
  
Tasuki sweat-dropped. "Umm… I think I hear th' road callin'! Must get ready!" The bandit bolted off the bed.  
  
****  
  
Chichiri laughed as Tasuki tripped over his own feet and fell into a puddle, trying to keep a safe distance from the cerulean-haired monk. "Don't worry, Tasuki no da! I'm not going to turn you into anything, na no da!"  
  
Tasuki leapt to his feet, glancing wearily over his shoulder. "Are ya sure? You were really pissed!" The bandit looked back in front of him and stopped. "Oi! Chichiri!! There are two roads up here!"  
  
Chichiri looked up. "They'll both lead to the palace eventually! Pick one, no da!" He froze a few feet behind Tasuki, eyes fixed on the path to the right. _ T-there's something evil down that way… Something powerful…very powerful._ His thoughts drifted back to his dream. A demon plunging long claws into Tasuki… A demon that killed Tasuki… Tasuki dying… Chichiri clenched his fists. _I won't allow it, no da. Not while I still live._  
  
"Oi! Chichiri! How about this one? I dunno why, but somethin's tellin' me t' go down it!"  
  
Chichiri looked up to see Tasuki pointing down the path on the right. "D-demo…" Chichiri snapped his mouth shut, swallowing hard. He couldn't say anything without revealing his dream. "Never mind, no da. Sounds fine to me!" The monk walked up to his love, staying close, gripping his staff tightly. If fate wanted them to go down this road, fine. But if fate, Taiitsukun, or even Suzaku thought that he was going to let Tasuki die, they were going to be in for a surprise.  
  
****  
  
Tasuki blinked. Chichiri was acting strange. He was acting as though something was going to happen. All of a sudden, Chichiri froze in his tracks. Tasuki could hear the jingle of the monk's staff as he gripped it tighter. "Chichiri…?" The bandit questioned, turning to his love. "What's wrong?"  
  
An evil laugh answered Tasuki's question. It was only then that the bandit noticed the absence of birds or any living thing other than Chichiri, himself, and the plant life. "Well, well… What do we have here?" A sinister voice chuckled.  
  
Tasuki stiffened. _So this is why Chiri was so hesitant… K'so…it's my fault…_ He clenched his fists and whipped his tessen from his back and gripped it tightly. "Show yerself!!"  
  
A form shimmered and appeared in front of them. It was man shaped creature. It was tall and had black hair, its eyes were slit and it looked for all like it was half cat. "Ahh…I see. The two remaining Suzaku no Sichiseishi… I was so sure that you would be dead by now, Chichiri."  
  
Chichiri simply gripped his staff tighter in response. "And you must be the demon king Naraku."  
  
"Your bravery becomes you, monk. Yet I wonder, is your power as strong as they say?"  
  
"Leave 'm alone ya creep!" Tasuki snarled.  
  
Chichiri stepped in front of Tasuki and held out his arm to keep the bandit back. "Iie. Allow me to fight this battle, no da."  
  
"Dakedo…"  
  
Chichiri smiled at him over his shoulder reassuringly. "I'll be fine, no da." With those words, Chichiri turned his head back to Naraku, eye narrowed. "Omae wo korosu."  
  
(AN: I hope I spelled that right. Well, however you spell it, it means "I will kill you." Or something to that extent.)  
  
At these words, Tasuki blinked. He had never heard Chichiri talk so seriously, nor had he ever heard that deadly tone of voice from the monk. Something had Chichiri mad. Very mad. _Masaka… Maybe that dream he had…has something to do with this… It really had him worked up…_ Tasuki was torned from his thoughts as he heard his love's voice echoing a spell. He watched in fascination as the delicate form of the monk released an enormous, powerful ki blast.  
  
Naraku smirked. "Not bad… Not bad at all." He raised a hand and deflected the blast. "But I do hope you have more fight than that—" He was cut short by Chichiri appearing behind him, slamming his staff into the back of the demon's head. As the monk pushed off from this attack, Naraku laughed and grabbed his staff, throwing it and the monk high in the air. Even as he did so, Naraku sent a ki blast of his own hurdling at the seishi.  
  
Chichiri righted himself mid-air and held out his staff, the blast slicing in two as he decended. The monk landed on his feet and Naraku turned to him, smirking.  
  
Tasuki's eyes widened when Chichiri's legs gave out and the older seishi fell to his knees, using his staff to lean on. "Chichiri!!" Tasuki cried.  
  
"I am impressed." Naraku chuckled. "Not many people can cut through that attack." The demon towered over Chichiri and grabbed a fist full of the monk's bangs, pulling him up painfully. "But play time is over." The bemon king leveled a glowing hand with the seishi and blasted him. Chichiri went tumbling along the ground. Even as the monk tried to get up, he was blasted again.  
  
Tasuki was frozen in horror as he watched his lover get blasted, kicked, punched, and all around beat up. Images and memories flooded Tasuki's head.  
  
_**[Flashback]**  
  
Chichiri was laughing when Tasuki had fallen in the waist deep water of the pond outside the mountain one day. The bandit was flailing around screaming "I CAN'T SWIM!"  
  
"Tasuki, no da!" The monk chuckled. "The water is up to your waist, no da!"  
  
**[End Flashback]**_  
  
Naraku grabbed Chichiri's hair again. "You know, little monk…"  
  
_**[Flashback]**  
  
Tasuki, no da! You know I hate alcohol, no da!" The monk had said, refusing the sake Tasuki had offered him.  
  
**[End Flashback]**_  
  
Naraku smiled at the monk. "Once I finish with you…"  
  
**_[Flashback]  
  
_**_ "Tasuki, no da…?" Chichiri asked, laying his head on Tasuki's shoulder as they looked at the stars.  
  
"Hai?" The bandit replied, smiling.  
  
"Do you love me?" The monk asked for the hundredth time since they had revealed their feelings for each other.  
  
"Hai, I do." Tasuki buried his face in the monk's sweet-smelling hair. "And I always will. More than anything else in all the worlds."  
  
**[End Flashback]**_  
  
The demon king smirked. "Your bandit will be next."  
  
_**[Flashback]**  
  
"Tasuki, no da!!" Chichiri cried as the bandit tumbled down the side of a steep hill. He whipped out his kasa and quickly teleported halfway down the slope, floating, and caught Tasuki who looked up and grinned at him with a fanged smile. "Baka, no da…" Chichiri held him close. "You're almost as clumsy as Miaka, na no da."  
**  
[End Flashback]**_  
  
"Don't you lay a finger on him!!" Chichiri snarled, jerking out of his grasp, throwing a ki blast at him.  
  
_**[Flashback]**  
  
"Chichiri..!!" Tasuki cried during their first night…  
  
_(AN: Author sweatdrops right here stating that she will go no farther since she's only 14!)_  
**  
[End Flashback]**_  
  
Naraku hissed in pain and roughly jerked Chichiri's head up with a sharp yank to the monk's ponytail, the seishi emitting a cry of pain. "Pest." The demon growled, blasting the seishi with a powerful force across the area, smashing into a boulder with such force that the rock shattered.  
  
_**[Flashback]**  
  
After the events of the night, Tasuki was laying Chichiri's arms, the two laying there in silence, just happy to be there with one another.  
  
Tsuki raised his head to look at the older seishi. "Ne…Chiri…"  
  
"Hai, no da?"  
  
"We'll always be together, ne?"  
  
"Of course, no da…"  
  
"You'll never leave?" Tasuki for all the world sounded like a child as he spoke.  
  
"I'll never leave you, no da."  
  
"You promise?" Tasuki pulled an adorable fanged pout.  
  
"I promise, na no da." Chichiri said, kissing the pout away.  
  
"We'll always be together then?"  
  
"Always and forever, na no da. I promise."  
  
**[End Flashback]**_  
  
Tasuki's frozen stance shattered at the sight of his lover's motionless form in the rubble of rock and something snapped inside him.  
_  
"We'll always be together then?"  
  
"Always and forever, na no da. I promise."_  
  
Naraku had hurt Chichiri. Naraku had hurt **_his_** Chichiri! Tasuki's anger flared and he felt his seishi symbol roar to life in a fiery rage.  
  
_ "We'll always be together then?"  
  
"Always and forever, na no da. I promise."_  
  
Anger flaring, Tasuki raised his tessen. "NARAKU!" He shouted, anger rising by the second. "You will pay fer hurtin' Chichiri!!!" The bandit roared. "REKKA SHINEN!!"  
  
Naraku half turned to the bandit, raising a hand, the flames dissipating upon contact. "Is that the best you can do?" The demon king sneered, deliberately adding fuel to the fire of Tasuki's temper.  
  
"Damn you!!" The redhead charged the demon in anger, unthinkingly.  
  
Naraku chuckled darkly and claws extended from his hand, each as long and as sharp as a butcher knife.  
  
Chichiri weakly lifted his head. "Tasuki…" His eye widened as he saw Tasuki was running towards Naraku. _Iie…just like…my dream…_ He struggled to get up. _First, lightning struck… _ Even as he thought this, a streak of black lightning lit up the sky. _Then, Tasuki was yelling…_  
  
"THIS IS FER CHICHIRI!!"  
  
_ Then Naraku pulled his claws back as Tasuki got closer and…_ The monk's voice penetrated the night as Naraku pulled his claws back. "IYA!!!"  
  
Tasuki felt hand push him aside and the bandit went tumbling only to hear the sound of claws plunging through flesh and the splatter of blood hitting the ground. The bandit pushed himself up and his eyes went wide with horror and the redhead let out a heart-wrenching scream. "CHICHIRI!!"  
_  
"I'll never leave you, no da."_  
  
****  
  
End Chapter… *looks at clock* Oh, why not? I'll continue. Also, if you haven't yet, start listening to Mizu Kagami for a real good angst factor. *Turns it on as she writes*  
  
****  
  
_ Chichiri had shoved him out of the way…  
  
Chichiri had taken the blow…  
  
Chichiri…_"CHICHIRI!!!"  
  
The monk stood there, arms stiff, the claws protruding from his back dripping with blood. "T…tasuki…" The monk choked out, blood coming from his mouth as Naraku pulled his claws out. The seishi crumpled to the ground, his white tunic already covered in blood.  
  
"C-chichiri..!!" Tasuki rushed to the older seishi's side, pulling him into his arms. "Chichiri…Chichiri…" The bandit's face was already covered in tears.  
  
"T..tasuki…no da…" Chichiri murmured, reaching a hand up shakily to rest on Tasuki's cheek.  
  
The bandit's hand came up immediately to clasp Chichiri's hand to his cheek. "H-hai…?"  
  
"Gomen ne..no da…" The monk coughed harshly, leaving a trail of blood on his chin.  
  
Immediately, Tasuki wiped away the blood and ran his hand along the seishi's paling cheek. "Shhh….dun apologize…ya didn't do anythin' wrong…" Tears poured freely from his eyes, dripping onto Chichiri's shirt. "This…this is all my fault…!!" The bandit buried his face in the monk's shoulder. "Suzaku…this is all my fault…gods… Chiri….aishiteru…!!" He sobbed. "Aishiteru…aishiteru…aishiteru…"  
  
Chichiri's voice was barely a whisper now. "I'll find you again, no da…"  
  
Tasuki jerked his head up, shaking his head. "Iie…iie…You'll be fine..!!" The bandit desperately tried to stop the bleeding but the blood just kept coming. "Chiri..ya can't leave…ya can't!!"  
  
"We'll always be together…" Chichiri smiled weakly. "We'll meet again, no da… I'll find you in the next life, no da…along with the others, no da…" The light was fading from the monk's eye rapidly. "We'll all…be together again…na no da… Aishiteru…"  
  
Tasuki tried his best to smile through the tears the still poured from his eyes. "Hai…" The bandit leaned down and kissed the monk for the last time in that life and held him tightly.  
  
Chichiri kissed him back until his strength left him and his body pulled him out of the kiss. The blue-haired seishi's mahogany eye started to glaze over as he whispered something to the air behind Tasuki. Tasuki heard his love's whisper. "C-chiri…?"  
  
The monk whispered the same sentence again. "Hikou…Kouran…. How long have you been there no da…?" Chichiri let out a sigh, his eye fell closed, and he fell limp in Tasuki's arms.  
  
"C-chiri!?"  
  
Chichiri's chest stopped rising as his breathing ceased and his head fell limply against Tasuki's chest.  
  
"Ch…CHICHIRI!!!!!"  
  
**** **** ****  
  
*BIG YAWN* I was supposed to be in bed an hour ago, but what the hell… *hides from angry reviewers*  
  
Next chapter: Death and Rebirths!  
  
Now..its off to bed! R & R!!  
  



	5. Death and Rebirth

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yugi isn't mine! . Note chapter one!  
  
**  
  
Chapter Five: Death and Rebirth**  
  
  
  
Gently, Tasuki lay Chichiri to the ground. As silent tears dripped down the bandit's face, the red-head moved the monk into a better position and brushed fallen bangs from his forehead. With a sad smile, Tasuki stroked Chichiri's cheek. "Wait fer me 'Chiri...I jus' gotta take care of somethin' first... He's too powerful for me t' defeat and stay standin'...but I'll take 'im with me..." The last suzaku sichiseishi in the Universe of the Four Gods stood and turned to the demon Naraku, giving him an icy glare. "Yer gonna die fer what ya jus' did, bastard." The bandit's fists clentched around the handle of his tessen.  
  
Naraku laughed. "Do you really believe you can kill me and stay alive?" The demon smirked. "You will die right here, seishi."  
  
Tasuki pointed his tessen at the ground. "I know I will." Tasuki smirked. "But I'm takin' you with me! ** REKKA!!**" The fan was plunged into the ground. "**SHINEN!!**"  
  
Miles away, you could still hear this cry for holy fire and see the light of the white hot flames that incinerated a field outside a villiage. There was only one thing left in the clearing, mong the ash, a fan made out of pure diamond. But unless you were there, you would never see the fan for it faded away minutes after the explosion.  
  
****  
  
Junior Genrou walked down the hallway of his high school early one morning. He was minding his own buisness, going to his locker when from no where, like a shark striking, came a blur of violet and "GEN-CHAN!!" rang through the air.  
  
"GAH!!" The red-head was tackled from behind and slammed into the floor, face first. "Ryuuen!!" He growled. "Get the hell offa me!"  
  
The short, violet-haired senior crawled off his friend. "Gomen, gomen!" He stood and stuck out his tongue. "But you didn't hear me! I called you five times!"  
  
The junior sat up, blinking. "Really? I didn't hear ya!"  
  
"Thats what I was saying--aaa..." A passerby caught the senior's eyes, which followed the figure's every movement. "It's HIM..." Ryuuen sighed dreamily. "It's Saihitei..." The senior has stars in his eyes.  
  
Genrou sweatdropped. "Why don'tcha go TALK t' him?"  
  
Ryuuen spun around to face Genrou. "Are you CRAZY?!" The girlish looking senior went back to obsessing. "he's too perfect for the likes of me to talk to..." He gushed.  
  
Genrou stuck an arm in the air and started waving it around. "Oi! Saihite--!! GAH!!" The poor red-head was slammed into a row of lockers and slid to the floor with Kenshin swirly eyes.  
  
As Saihitei turned to look for his caller, Ryuuen whirled around before the brunette could see him. Not seeing anyone, Saihitei shrugged and kept walking.  
  
When Saihitei was out of sight, Ryuuen whirled on Genrou and grabbed his shirt collar. "YOU IDIOT!! WHAT WRE YOU THINKING?! I'LL KILL YOU!!"  
  
Genrou chuckled despite his dangerous position. "I was jus' tryin' t' help ya out with talkin t' him."  
  
Ryuuen sighed, shaking his head, dropping his friend's collar. "I'll talk to him in my own time...maybe graduation day so he doesn't have to worry about me stalking him or something..."  
  
Genrou took his turn to sign. "You really need some more self esteem." Ryuuen shrugged. "Now, what are ya here this early? Yer never here until five minutes 'till the bell."  
  
Ryuuen crossed his arms. "Student council meeting. Thank god spring break tsarts after today."  
  
Genrou blinked. "Studen council meetin'? On a Friday?"  
  
"We're getting a new student today. Houjun Ri. We're meeting to find out if any of our schedules match any of his classes."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
"Doukun got all the information on him that he could. The guy lives alone, he's a senior, he's eighteen and has no friends...."  
  
"That ain't that much info. Usually the genius comes up with more than that..."  
  
"Which means that only people close to him know alot...but he doesn't have any friends..."  
  
Genrou grinned a fanged grin. "He will t'day."  
  
Ryuuen looked at his watch. "Well I gotta run to my meeting! Ja!"  
  
As Genrou watched his friend go he thought to himself. _Houjun Ri... Why is that name so familiar...?_ The redhead shrugged and started back down the hall. An unfamiliar profile caught his eye as he approached the seniors' lockers.  
  
Powder-blue hair and gravity defying bangs. Genrou froze. Atleast from the side, this guy looked gorgeous. The boy was short for being a senior. The eye that Genrou could see was a beautiful mahogany color and that eye's depths were so deep it was like a bottomless pit of shining spirit and passion. The boy's fram was lean and slightly muscular, his hair was pulled back into a ponytail that fell halfway down his back. _This must be Houjun... How could anyone not want to be his friend?_  
  
Genrou reached out a hand and tapped the older boy's shoulder. "Are you Houjun?"  
  
The senior turned to look up at the red-head and Genrou blinked, taken aback and startled. The blue-haired boy's left eye was shut, a long, jagged scar sealing it closed. The scar went from his left eye and trailed over the bridge of his nose and ended under his right eye.  
  
****  
  
Houjun felt a tap on his shoulder. "Are you Houjun?"  
  
The blue-haired senior turned and sighed when the speaker was taken aback, most likely because of his scar. He cursed inwardly when he took in the red-haired stranger's appearence because he had to fight not to blush. He had the most gorgeous red hair Houjun had ever seen, it was hard to believe it was natural but Houjun was sure that such a color could not be manufactured. The boy was taller than Houjun by a few inches. He had a body slightly more muscular thatn Houjun's own. He wore jeans, a white muscle shirt, and a leather biker's jacket finishing off the punk look. Two dangling earrings moved when the boy's head did and the unruly flaming locks of hair played across golden eyes set in a handsome face. Two fang-like teeth were visible in the boy's half open mouth and Houjun half felt his own mouth open slightly at the sight of this gorgeous guy. Houjun hoped and prayed that this boy wasn't a bully or gang memor or something to that extent. "Yes, I am, no da."  
  
The red-head extended his hand. "I'm Genrou."  
  
Houjun took the redhead's hand and shoot it. "I think you alkready know who I am, no da..." THe senior smiled. When they broke their handshake, Houjun grinned. If you're a bully, I've been at this school for a long time. IF you're not a bully, then I'm new here."  
  
Genrou laughed. "Ya won't have'ta worry about bullies if ya stick with me. My friend Ryuuen an' I keep the bullies in check most of th' time." Houjun smiled. "Do ya need some help findin' yer homeroom or firs' period class? Th' day is gonna start soon, so..."  
  
The blue-haired boy nodded. "That would be wonderful, no da. Arigato, na no da. My first class is Calculus, no da."  
  
Genrou looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Homeroom...R... Oh yer lucky. Yer homeroom and firs' period class are in the same room. 'Ere, follow me." The redhead waved the new student to follow and started walking down the hall as the senior closed his locker and followed him.  
  
****  
  
As Genrou started towards his own homeroom, Ryuuen ran up next to him. "Gen-chan! I got something for you~!" THe senior said, giggling, waving a paper around in Genrou's face.  
  
The redhead snatched up the paper. "What is it?"  
  
"I was watching you and Houjun. So, I brought you a copy of his schedule."  
  
Genrou's eyes scanned down the paper. "Thanks Ryuuen!" The red-head then proceded to mentally change his routes between classes so that he could see the cerulean-haired student as often as he could. This was going to be a great final quarter.  
  
****  
  
Houjun walked out of his fourth period class with his heart half fluttering in his chest. After every class, Genrou was always somewhere in sight. The redhead would walk by with a smile or wave and Houjun found it hard not to melt into a puddle on the floor. Houjun had never given much thought to his sexual preference and wasn't really surprised to find that he red-haired Genrou sent his heart speeding up. The blue-haired senior feld that the boy's name was familiar...there was always something about the hair and those fangs... He blinked, shaking his head. _Careful Houjun or you're liable to walk into a wall..._Lunch. Houjun didn't realise how hungry he was until now. _I wonder if Genrou has the same lunch period as I do..._ The senior opened his locker and pulled out his lunch. _Well, I'll find out I guess..._  
  
****  
  
Genrou wanted to skip down the hall. He and Houjun had the same lunch period! The junior felt liek he was in the clouds...until reality sent him crashing to the ground. _Since when did I like guys...? _The redhead shook his head, tossing his flaming curls around. _Since when did I care? I've been best friends with Ryuu long enough. I guess I'm even more open minded than I thought._ He chuckled in his mind.  
  
The redhead walked into the careteria and looked around for a head of blue hair. Spotting his target, he moved into the lunch line, keeping an eye on the senior sitting alone off in the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
****  
  
Houjun sighed as he ate his sandwich half-heartedly. There hadn't been a sign of Genrou anywhere. _I guess we have different lunch periods no da..._ But a flash of red-orange caught the corner of his eye and his head short up. Genrou was moving into the lunch line! And he was looking Houjun's way! The blue-haired boy's heart started to pound in his chest and his stomach tied itself in knots. No one had ever, ever made Houjun feel this way. His heart felt like it would burst in his chest as Genrou came out of the line and started over towards him. _Calm DOWN, Houjun..._  
  
Genrou walked over with his tray and smiled. "May I sit 'ere?"  
  
Houjun nodded, not yet trusting his mouth to speak. As Genrou set his tray down and began to sit...there was a violet blure and..."GEN-CHAN~!!!"  
  
"GAH!"  
  
Houjun watched, blinking rapidly as Genrou was tackled to the tiled floor by a human, violet-haired battering ram. "...Genrou, no da...?" He blinked again.  
  
"Ryuuen, get OFF!"  
  
The violet-haired boy once again crawled off his friend and jumped to his feet. "hey, Houjun!" He waved.  
  
Genrou pulled himself into his chair. "You two know each other?"  
  
Ryuuen plopped into a chair. "yeah, we're in art class together! But Houjun refuses to let me see his cketches!"  
  
Genrou sweatdropped. "Maybe cuz they aren't sketches? Ya don't know th' difference between pain and pastels! Ya got int' that class cuz Saihitei is in it."  
  
Ryuuen crossed his arms. "I'm learning things! I'm actually enjoying it!"  
  
Houjun couldn't help but start to laughing at this conversation. He could tell, these two were good friends.  
  
****  
  
As Genrou continued to argue with Ryuuen, a sweet, soft sound reached his ears. It was a laugh, the sweetest, clearest laugh that Genrou had ever heard. Stopping his bickering, Gnerou looked up and saw that the source of the laughter was Houjun. The redhead smiled. "So, how's yer first day of school?"  
  
"It's been good, na no da. It could have been better though."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Houjun smiled as if unaware of what his next statement could imply. "Hai, you could have been in my classes, no da." He pretended not to notice when Genrou blushed.  
  
"Well, I..." Gnerou didn't get a chance to finish as the loud speaker came on.  
  
_"Due to a date mix up, today's afternoon classes are canceled! Have a nice spring break!"  
  
_While Genrou leapt from his seat, shouting cheers, Ryuuen blinked. "Will wonders never cease?"  
  
Houjun put the rest of his food back into his lunch bag. "I have a few books to put in my locker, but you two are more than welcome to come over to my apartment for a while." He smiled, standing, walking off with his backpack slung over one shoulder.  
  
****  
  
As Houjun went to walk back into the cafeteria, a hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around roughly. "Hey, newbie. I gots a proposition for ya." Houjun found himself looking up into the face of enji Koto. Enji had been held back four times from graduating and Houjun was also told that the teachers were too afraid to do anything about his bullying activities because his brother was the leader of the most powerful and dangerous gang in town. Enji and his posse were the only bullies that weren't kept at bay by Gnerou and Ryuuen, one girl had told Houjun. "If you do my homework, you won't be bothered by me an' my boys."  
  
But despite all that, Houjun was ont about to be pushed around. "No, thank you for the kind offer, but I won't do anyone's homework for them, no da."  
  
Enji's eyes narroed. "Ya think yer tough? Scar face? Hmm?" Houjun remained silent. "And what the hell is up with the stupid "no da"? Freak."  
  
Houjun turned away and continued back towards the cafeteria. "Ja."  
  
A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulled him around, and Houjun found himseld doubled over an arm that belonged to the fist which had drilled itself into his stomach. As the blue-haired boy tried to catch his breath, a hand cam down and hit the back of his neck, sending his vision into stars and black sparks. "...Tasuki... no da..." Was what came to his lips before he slipped into unconciousness.  
  
****  
  
Genrou looked up sharply and Ryuuen looked over at him. "What's wrong?  
  
"I jus'...got an odd feelin'... Liek a hand clentched around m' heart..." Realization dawned in his eyes. "Somethin's happened t' Houjun..." The redhead leapt to his feet and bolted out of the door.  
  
"Genrou!!" Ryuuen exclaimed, starting after him. The violet-haired boy ran after him, but Genrou was famous for his speed. Trying to catch up, Ryuuen rounded the corner only to slam into someone. With a cry, he started to fall, but strong arms caught him and the senior's eyes flew open. "Gomen nasa--!" Lilac eyes met goldenrod. "S-saihitei!" A light blush crept onto Ryuuen's cheeks. "I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I..I..."  
  
Saihitei put a finger to Ryuuen's lips to silence him. "I should have been watching where I was going." The soft deep voice sent shivers up Ryuuen's spine. "I've been watching you, Ryuuen."  
  
_He knows my name~! Wai! Wai! _ Ryuuen blushed. "O-oh?" The short senior squeaked.  
  
"Yes...I have..." He smiled. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Blushing furiously, Ryuuen shook his head. "Well...I'll be the first. You're very beautiful."  
  
****  
  
Genrou cursed vhenemly when he saw Houjun's backpack by his locker, on the floor. "What or who coulda..." HE stopped and his golden eyes narrowed. "Enji." He knew where Houjun was and could only pray for the senior's safety as he ran out of the school, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
****  
  
With a groan, Houjun's eye fluttered open. "Where...?" He stopped, his vision focusing in on his surroundings. He was in a dark alleyway and enji's gan was standing over him and around the alleyway as if waiting for something or someone.  
  
Enji walked up and towered over Houjun, smirking. "Well, well, aren't you a feisty one? Not many wake up the same hour they're hit like that." The delinquent pulled the senior up by his shirt collar, the blue-haired boy's wrists and ankles were bound tightly. "Nothin' personal, but I've gots a score t' settle with Genrou, an' yer the easiest way t' lure 'im here."  
  
Houjun's eye narrowed. "If you touch him, I swear I'll--"  
  
He was cut off as Enji shoved a gag in his mouth. "You'll do what?" He kneed Houjun in teh stomach and smirked when teh boy's eye flew wide with pain. He let the blue-haired senior sink to his knees as his attention was drawn to the end of the allway. "Been a long time, Genrou."  
  
"Let 'im go." Genrou stated dangerously.  
  
Enji chuckled darkly. "I will....if you can beat the gang."  
  
Houjun lifted his head weakly, trying to focus his vision. _Genrou, no da... He can't fight them all on his own, no da..._  
  
Genrou cracked his knuckles. "A'ight. I beat th' shit outta 'em before an' I kin do it again."  
  
Enji raised a hand. "Go! Beat 'im to a pulp!"  
  
Houjun held his breath as five members of Kenji's gang lept at Genrou, followed by five more, then the last three. He then watched in awe as each member of Kenji's group was thrown back as soon as they came near the firey haired junior. Genrou's movements were lightning fast and each had an impact harder than a brick. As he drop-kicked the last of Kenji's gag, Genrou smirked. "Easier than before."  
  
Enji chuckled. "I planned on that...but my bro lent me a few of his gang." Five older men stepped from the shadows.  
  
With knives.  
  
**** **** ****  
  
Gah...so..tired.... *yawns and stretches* Its...11:33pm...Imma go to bed now...Review responses will be in next chapter...nighty...*Curls up on bed*  



	6. Blood and Affections

**_Author's Notes: _** Gah, I return. X.x. School work + Writers block = No chapter updates. ^__^ But I'm over my writers block and I say screw the school work for now because its the weekend! 

**_Review Responses (Chapter Four):_**

**Sakata Ri Houjun: **X.x haihai, I know I was like..."okay this works" Then I went back and then I realized it was what Nuriko had said and I just glared at the computer for half and hour. 

**Ruby-san: **^^;; Gomen gomen, but as you can see Chichiri isn't dead anymore! *grins impishly* they maaayyy get together....mayyybe not. *Cackle* 

**Deity: **Eep, no da!! *RUN* 

**Xellas M:** ^^;; arigato...Can't...ever...write...lemon...x.x *dies* 

**Chisama: ***Blushes* Talent? *Shakes head* Iie, this story isn't that good... 

**Anime-Angel-Godess: **--;...You knew what was coming Gayle...we did that part like....three months ago in the role play. 

**Flighting Dreams: **X3 Hai! A chibi Chichiri IS cute and a drunken one is much cuter XD 

**sTrAwbErRyfAnSz: **X3 they're reunited!! *runs* 

**Moonraven: >.X ** Yes you did!! T.T How could YOU have done thaaatttttt? 

**Leila: **I updated ^^; don't be sad...*patpat* 

**Ma Junior: **Tee hee, arigato. 

**Chaotic Demon: **Next chappy ish up! 

**Delas: **x.X don't hunt me down!! *scampers away* 

**_Review Responses (Chapter 5):_**

**Flighting Dreams:** X3 Yes I can...and I did. X.x I HAD to go to sleep! You saw all the typos!! 

**Chisama:** ^^;;...I don't like coffee.... 

**GreenFire: **Yes, I was half asleep when I was typing it up. x.x I was writing it very very fast because my mom was yelling at me to get off. 

**Moonraven: ** Hehehe, must have Hotohori/Nuriko. 

**Ruby-san:** Hee hee. Here's what happens to your Tasuki-chan. 

**Kitsuna-Ri: **n.n Still writing, no da! 

**Chaotic Demon: **Arigato! 

**Delas: **X3 Yay! I new title! "God of cliffhangers..." *changes it to Goddess* There n.n 

**Xellas M: **^__^ All the seishi will be worked into it. While getting the two back together IS a good chunk of the plot, there's a much MUCH larger plot on the horrison. 

**Anime-Angel-Goddess:** *Sweatdrops* ...Lay..off..the sugar... 

**Eeyaatoe: **^^; Its Enji. Again, I was half asleep. 

**Leila: **Hehehe, yes, we must all have Houjun being rescued by Genrou. But there will be a few times where its the other way around. X3... 

**Water and Fire:** Here is what happens next! 

**dvsgirl13: **Ha ha Keirstin. You've read it before and you promoted me from evil midget to evil midget bitch from hell with Chapter four...*cackle* 

**kawaii: *laughs* **Apparently you didn't read the summary where it says "Tasuki/Chichiri". If you don't like Chichiri being gay, don't read stories where he is! *Smirks* I smirked when I read your flame. And if you or any potential flamers are reading this I hope you know that all flames will be smirked/laughed at and read to people at school where they will be laughed at again. 

**_More Author's Notes:_** Alrighty!! A little heads up for everyone! This fic will be incredibly yaoi. I was going over the plot in my head and realised that there are very very few straight couples in this...*Sweatdrops* The Seiryuu seishi will be brought in, but not as baddies! Couplings along the seishi will go as follows, if you don't like it I suggest you either bare with the couples when they show up or stop reading**:**

Miaka/Tamahome (duh)   
Hotohori/Nuriko   
Tasuki/Chichiri (no duh, no da)   
Nakago/Tomo   
Amiboshi/Suboshi (Don't like it? Don't read it.) 

The seiryuu seishi won't be showing up for a long while because I've kinda separated the story into little mini arcs that usually end in great pain with Chichiri. The Seiryuu don't come in until the second arc. Other couples will crop up but not any time soon for me to talk about them right now. *mews like a kitty* Onto the story! 

**Chapter Six: Blood and Affections**   


Genrou's eyes narrowed. "So, ya finally decided t' follow in yer brother's footsteps, eh?" The redhead dropped into a low stance as the men with knives advanced. 

Houjun strained against the cloth which bound his hands. If he could just put enough pressure at the right spot... 

Genrou sidestepped a knife that was thrust at him and he jammed his knee into the guy's gut. Two came at him at once so the redhead leapt up over their heads, letting the two crash into each other. Genrou didn't notice as a sixth thug stepped from the shadows, he was fending off the other two. 

Frantically, Houjun strained against his bonds. "Genrou!!" His voice was muffled by the gag. With a sharp jerk of his head, the gag fell from his mouth. "Genrou! Behind you!!" With a final tug, the cloth around his hands came undone and Houjun's hands flew to the bonds on his ankles. 

At Houjun's cry, Genrou half turned after knocking out the two. "What..." He stopped, staring up into the cruel face of an elder thug who was holding a knife over him. 

Grinning, the thug brought the knife down. "ABUNAI!!" Houjun half tackled Genrou out of the way even as the knife came down and ended up embedded up to the hilt in the blue haired boy's shoulder. The two went tumbling along the ground. 

Sitting up, Genrou's eyes widened. "Houjun!!" 

With a smile, Houjun looked up at him, holding his shoulder. "I'm okay, no da..." The blue haired senior was about to say more but a new figure dragged him up and pulled him back. It was Enji. 

"Hey, Kai! These two keep beating up our boys! I want Genrou to suffer, so what do I do?" 

Enji's brother, Kai, stepped closer. "Give me the blue haired brat." 

As Houjun was shoved towards Kai, Genrou leapt to his feet. "Leave 'im alone! He didn't do anythin'!!" 

Kai smirked, lifting a knife to Houjun's throat. "Go ahead and state your demands, little brother." 

Enji smirked as his men rose to their feet. Turning to Genrou, he chuckled. "If you want him to live, let my gang beat you up. No fighting back." 

Genrou clenched his fists but brought his head up sharply when he heard a loud cry of pain. Kai had violently ripped out the knife from Houjun's shoulder. "...all right." His stance dropped and his shoulder's slumped. 

"No!" Houjun struggled against Enji's grip. "Don't! Don't let them...!" But his cries were silenced as the knife was pressed up against his neck in warning. 

"Stay quiet or I'll slit your throat, then his." 

Genrou looked at Enji. "Jus' hurry up already." 

Enji smirked. "My pleasure." He snapped his fingers, nodding towards Genrou. 

The gang grinned and cracked their knuckles, flexed their muscles, and advanced on Genrou. "Right, boss." 

**** 

Houjun couldn't take it anymore. Genrou was being beaten up, had been for the past ten minutes, and it was all because of him! _If only I had fought harder..._ He thought. _I didn't think anyone would notice let alone car that I was taken... Genrou.... Genrou, why did you come...? Why won't you fight back against them...? Why are you doing these things for me...? I'm not worth it! I'm not worth it...!_ A choked cry escaped Houjun's lips. "I'M NOT WORTH IT!!!" 

The gang members stopped beating Genrou to look up. Enji took a step back, startled. And Kai could only blink. Weakly, Genrou raised his head to look at Houjun, one eye closed in pain as silence filled the alley. _ Houjun..._

Tears were streaming down the side of Houjun's face. "Onegai... onegai...I'm not worth this... not worth being beat up over... Please...please, I beg of all of you...stop this..." 

"Gen-chan!!!" It was Ryuuen's voice and it was getting closer. 

Kai glanced at his brother. "Play time is over. We'd better leave. You got what you wanted." Dropping Houjun, the young man vanished into the shadows. Grumbling, Enji nodded for his gang to do the same as he too retreated. 

Houjun crawled over to Genrou after the gang left. "Genrou...daijoubu...?" 

Pulling himself into a slight sitting position, Genrou looked at him. "Gomen..." He winced then, falling sideways into Houjun. 

Catching him, Houjun shook his head furiously. "Don't apologize..." He whispered, voice choked. 

"I made you cry..." 

"Don't apologize for that!! It's my fault..." Houjun started to cry harder. "It's my fault you got beat up..." 

Genrou lifted a shaking hand, brushing some tears away. "Nothing that happened was yer fault." 

A light blush crept onto Houjun's cheeks. "B-but..." 

The redhead shook his head slightly, stirring flaming locks of hair. "I don't regret it." 

"But you're hurt badly..." 

"It only makes me stronger." Genrou grinned confidently, his fangs sticking out over his lip. 

Houjun drew in a breath, shaky from tears, and smiled sadly. "...Baka no da..." 

Genrou smiled but then slipped into unconsciousness, his head dropping to Houjun's chest. 

"Genrou no da..!" 

It was then that Ryuuen ran up with Saihitei. Glancing down at Genrou, Saihitiei then looked around at their surroundings. "We should get him somewhere safe..." 

Ryuuen nodded. "We need to get him to someone's house...but I don't live closer enough..." 

Houjun kept his eye on Genrou. "My apartment is nearby..." 

Saihitei looked from Houjun to Genrou. "If you don't mind, may we take him to your home?" 

Houjun looked up at Saihitei. "I wouldn't have said anything if I thought otherwise, no da." The shorter senior lifted Genrou into his arms, standing, showing surprising strength. "It's this way." 

**** 

Houjun carefully balanced Genrou on one arm as he opened the door to his apartment. Upon opening the door and stepping inside, Ryuuen and Saihitei looked around in startled silence. The apartment was spacious and well furnished. It was hard to believe that Houjun could afford such a large place on his own. The inside was neat and tidy, a stack of books lay on a desk, one old looking book lay open with an ancient looking bookmark laying in the spine. 

Houjun looked over his shoulder at them. "The guest room's bed isn't set up yet so I'll put him in my room." That said, the senior continued down the hallway. 

As Saihitei sat on the couch, Ryuuen looked around, wandering over to the desk. He lifted the side of the book to get a good look at the title. "Ancient Chinese Myths..." He set the side of the book down again. "Interesting..." Peering down at the pages he read aloud. "The Universe of the Four Gods... This is the story of a girl who gathered the seven stars of Suzaku and made her dreams come true." Two constellations had een highlighted. The constellations of Tasuki and Chichiri. Little notes had been written near the constellations. Next to 'Tamahome' was written 'Con Man', beside 'Hotohori' was 'Emperor', by 'Nuriko' was crossdresser, 'Chichiri' had 'monk' near it, 'Tasuki' had 'bandit' near it's name, beside 'Mitsukake' was 'healer', and beside 'Chiriko' was 'genius'. Ryuuen blinked again, reading the heading of the page. "Suzaku sichiseishi..." _Why is this so familiar...?_ The constellation of 'Nuriko' almost seemed to jump out at Ryuuen, 'Hotohori' gave him an odd feeling, he could almost hear his own voice calling "Hotohori-sama~!" 

Ryuuen was brought out of his thoughts by Houjun reentering the room. "He should be fine, no da. He doesn't have any deep cuts, just bruises, scrapes, and nasty scratches, no da..." 

Ryuuen breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good..." 

"He should wake up soon, no da." 

"Arigato, Houjun... I really appreciate this..." 

Houjun smiled, head tilted, eye closed. "It's not a problem, I wanted to help." 

Saihitei motioned at the apartment in general. "I'm a bit curious as to how a senior could afford a place like this on his own and still stay in school." 

Walking towards the kitchen, Houjun laughed lightly. "Oh this place? I'm an artist, no da." 

Ryuuen looked up at the hangings on the wall. One was of a flood, another, an odd looking mountain where bubbles floated around. Yet another was a large red bird, a phoenix. The final picture in the apartment that Ryuuen could see was of a palace type place, seeming like something out of ancient China. "You really like the ancient China thing, don't you?" 

Poking his head through the doorway, Houjun smiled. "Yes..." Retreating into the kitchen, Houjun continued to talk. "Sometimes I'll have dreams, dreams about places, people, events... They all seem to take place in ancient China. It's become a hobby, almost an obsession I guess." There was the sound of dishes clinking together. "Do either of you want some hot chocolate?" 

"Hai~!" Ryuuen nodded furiously even though he knew Houjun couldn't see him. 

"I would like some as well." Saihitei said politely. 

"Then it's two hot chocolates coming right up!" 

Ryuuen giggled. "Wai~!" 

**** 

A few minutes later, the three were sitting around Houjun's living room sipping hot chocolate. "Soo...." Ryuuen looked around. "What do you have to do around here?" 

Houjun sweat dropped. "Not much... I have Monopoly..." 

Saihitei blinked. "That...works..." 

"I'll go get it, no da." The blue haired senior got to his feet and walked out of the room. 

Ryuuen crossed his arms, walking back over to the couch, sitting next to Saihitei. "Somehow those constellations are familiar... It's odd..." 

Saihitei nodded. "You're right..." 

Leaning back into the couch, Ryuuen smiled. "Those two are just perfect for each other, you know?" 

Saihitei nodded again. "You're right..." 

"...And I'm really an alien with blue skin and seven heads." 

Saihitei nodded. "You're right..." The brown haired boy blinked when Ryuuen got in his face. "Ryuuen?" 

Ryuuen was frowning. "You aren't listening to me!" The violet haired senior pouted. 

Saihitei smiled apologetically. "Gomen." 

Ryuuen scooted back slightly, tilting his head. "What were you thinking about?" 

Saihitei crossed his arms. "I'm not...exactly sure, really. But those two...just seem awfully familiar...it's weird, like I've seen them together before and yet I hadn't until we found them in the alley..." 

Ryuuen looked at him then at the ceiling. "Thats...kinda what it was like when I first saw you in elementary school..." The violet haired senior giggled. "I first saw you in the...second grade and I felt like I had known you for years..." 

Saihitei snapped his fingers. "You're the one who dropped the swing set on the snake that was chasing me, weren't you?" 

Grinning sheepishly, Ryuuen nodded. "I swear, they don't make swing sets like they used to..." 

Saihitei laughed. "No, I suppose they don't..." 

Ryuuen smiled. "You have a nice laugh..." The purple haired senior froze. "I did...NOT just say that out loud..." He buried his face in his delicate hands. He looked up, startled, when Saihitei took a hold of one of his hands. 

Saihitei leaned closer. "Did I mention that besides being beautiful, your eyes are gorgeous?" 

Ryuuen blushed and started to say something only to find Saihitei's lips placed over his own. Shocked Ryuuen closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. 

Saihitei pulled him closer in return, wrapping his arms around Ryuuen's small frame. After a blissful eternity, the two pulled away only to hear Houjun's voice from the doorway. 

"That was more amusing than any game of Monopoly, no da." The blue haired senior was leaning on the door frame, an amused look on his face as he held the board game under his arm. 

Blushing, Ryuuen and Saihitei pulled away from each other further. 

Saihitei glanced at Houjun. "Oh yeah? Someday we'll find you and Genrou in bed together and I'll be there to video tape it and Ryuu will take pictures." 

The Monopoly box fell to the floor with a clatter. Houjun had dropped it, blushing furiously. "Y-you will not, no da!!" 

Ryuuen grinned. "I've seen the way you look at him." The senior put a finger to his cheek in thought.. "And I've seen the way he looks at you." Houjun blushed harder. Ryuuen smiled, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Houjun. "You two would make a really cute couple!" 

Houjun looked away, blushing even more. "You don't know what you're talking about..." 

Ryuuen grinned. "No, no, I do. One of my part-time jobs is a photographer for a gay magazine." 

Saihitei laughed suddenly. "I can picture that!!" 

Ryuuen also laughed. "It does seem pretty typical of me, doesn't it?" 

**** 

Later, the three were playing a lively game of Monopoly. 

"Ha! You landed on my Boardwalk hotel, no da! Pay up, na no da!" Houjun said, laughing. 

Ryuuen gave him a withering look. "And I thought you were a kind person, Houjun..." 

The blue haired senior laughed again. "I don't think I've laughed this much in a long time..." 

Ryuuen gave him a fake glare. "So glad you're enjoying this..." The senior's fake frown cracked into a grin and Saihitei just smiled. 

"I'm glad we could make you laugh. "The brunette commented as Houjun shook the dice in preparation to roll. 

A creaking of d door caused the scarred senior to look up and he quickly dropped the dice and leapt to his feet, rushing over to the figure that had just walked into the room. "Genrou, no da!" The boy helped the redhead walk into the living room. "How are you feeling, no da...? 

The redhead grinned a fanged grin. "Takes a lot more than that t' get rid o' me..." 

Houjun smiled in relief. "I was worried, no da..." The blue haired boy hadn't moved his arms much but when he moved to help Genrou sit down, his shoulder jerked back, the boy letting out a gasp of pain as the wound in his shoulder re-opened. 

Genrou looked up sharply to the boy who was clutching at his shoulder in pain. "Houjun!" 

Ryuuen's eyes widened, just now noticing the blood on Houjun's shirt. "Oh gods, what happened?" 

Genrou ripped off his shirt sleeve and started wrapping torn strips around Houjun's shoulder. "He got stabbed in th' shoulder when 'e knocked me outta th' way of a knife." 

Houjun looked at Genrou. "Gomen..." He looked down. "...You should be resting..." The senior murmured softly. 

Genrou shook his head. "I will after your shoulder is taken care of..." 

"It's fine...I had forgotten about it..." Houjun protested quietly. 

Saihitei touched Ryuuen's shoulder lightly. "Perhaps we should leave them alone for a while?" 

Ryuuen looked up at him and smiled, nodding. "Perhaps." Glancing at the other two, Ryuuen spoke. "We're gonna take a walk." 

Saihitei wrapped an arm around Ryuuen's slim waist and walked towards the door as Genrou murmured an "a'ight." 

Houjun blushed as Ryuuen closed the door behind them with an encouraging wink. 

Genrou moved closer to Houjun, getting in his face. "Now that we're finally alone..." 

Houjun blushed harder, pulling back slightly. "H-hai?" 

Genrou didn't seem to notice. "Tell me why you knocked me outta the way." 

Houjun blinked slowly, not expecting that question. "What do you mean, no da...?" 

Genrou grabbed both of Houjun's hands and clasped them tightly. "You coulda been killed!" 

Houjun smiled slightly. "I couldn't let you get hurt, no da..." The senior trailed off, blushing. He continued quickly. "I couldn't let my new friend get killed..." 

Genrou just then realized that he was still holding Houjun's hands. "G-gomen..." 

Blushing, Houjun shook his head. "It's all right, no da..." 

There was a long uncomfortable silence that was only broken when Houjun saw Genrou wince. "I'll go get the first aid kit..." The senior slowly got to his feet and walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

Genrou leaned back against the bottom of the couch as he sat on the floor. "Shit..." He groaned. 

Houjun came back into the room and knelt by him. Blushing slightly, Houjun fixed his gaze on the carpet. "You'll have to take your shirt off..." 

Genrou nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and putting it on the floor next to him, revealing a finely toned body. Houjun shook his head, getting rid of the blush that stained his face. The senior took out a cloth and put some peroxide on it. "This will hurt..." Gently and carefully, Houjun cleaned Genrou's wounds, the redhead wincing every now and then. 

_"Tasuki, no da!"_

Houjun blinked. _Where did that come from...?_

_"Tasuki, no da! Hurry up, na no da!!"_

Blinking again, Houjun stopped what he was doing without realizing it. _That's my voice, no da... Who's Tasuki...?_ Red hair and fangs flashed through his mind. Then there was...Genrou. He was in a long black coat trimmed with turquoise, a fan made of metal strapped to his back. He was grinning. _"Tasuki, no da!!"_ The image opened his arms and someone leapt into them. And that someone... 

_"Chichiri..."_ The Genrou double whispered. 

Looked just like Houjun himself. 

**** **** **** 

^__^ R & R! Starving, runs off to get food* 


End file.
